Trapped in the Symphonia
by SerenineNights
Summary: What if Kratos and them had cellphones? What if Anna never died? What if everybody was cheating on eachother? If everything was started with Kratos in a closet? And if Yuan was gay? This is the Tales of Symphonia version of R. Kelly's Trapped in the Close
1. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 1

7 o'clock in the morning and the rays from the sun wake me  
I'm stretching and yawning in a bed that don't belong to me  
Then Colette yells "good morning darling" from the bathroom  
Then she comes out and kisses me and to my surprise she isn't Anna.  
Now I've got this dumb look on my face like "what have I done"?  
How could I be so stupid to have been laid in to the morning sun  
Must have lost the track of time, oh what was on my mind?  
From the club went to her home, didn't plan to stay that long  
Here I am quickly trying to put on my clothes  
Searching for my cruxis crystal trying to get on up out the door  
Then she stretched her hands in front of me  
Said "you can't go this way"  
Looked at her like she was crazy  
Said "Colette move out my way..."  
I Said "I got Anna at home"  
She said "please don't go out there"  
"Colette I've got to get home"  
She said Lloyd was coming from the stairs  
"? quiet, hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said "don't you make a sound or some Lloyd is going down  
I Said "why don't I just go out the window"  
"yes, except for one thing, we're on the 5th floor"  
Think, think… "quick put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet trying to figure out  
Just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass out this house  
And he walks in and yells "I'm home"  
She says "honey I'm in the room"  
He walks in there with a smile on his face saying "honey I've been missing you"  
She hops all over him and says "I've cooked and ran your bathwater"  
I'm telling you now Colette is so good she deserves an Oscar  
The girl's in the bed he starts snatching her clothes off  
I'm in the closet like man, what the fck is going on?  
You're not going to believe it but things get deeper as the story goes on  
Next thing you know a call comes through on my cell phone  
I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate  
But from the way he acted I could tell it was too late  
Lloyd hopped up and said "there's a mystery going on and I'm going to solve it"  
And I'm like "God please don't let this man open his closet"  
He walks in the bathroom and looks behind the door  
She says "baby come back to bed"  
He says "say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain while she's biting her nails  
Then he walks back to the room. Right now I'm sweating like hell  
Checks under the bed (bed)  
then under the dresser (dresser)  
He looks at the closet (closet)  
I pull out my wings (wings)  
He walks up to the closet (closet)  
He's close up to the closet (closet)  
Now he's at the closet (closet)  
Now he's opening the closet (closet, closet, closet)


	2. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 2

Well now he's staring at me like as if he was staring in the mirror  
She yells, "Honey let me explain"  
He says, "You don't have to go no further"  
"I can clearly see what's going on behind my back, in my bed, in my home"  
Then I said, "wait a minute now hold on"  
I said, "Son, we can work this out"  
She said "honey don't lose control"  
I tried to get him to calm down  
He said "oh I should have known  
That you would go and do some bogus shit up in my house  
But the Martel in me gave you the benefit of the doubt"  
I said "we need to resolve this"  
And he stepped to me I'm like "whoa  
There's a reason I'm in this closet"  
He says "yeah? What are you talking clothes?"  
"I was with Colette at the Symphony club and she told me she and you broke up "  
Then he said "Dad please I'd kill you if you didn't have that sword in your hand"  
And then I said "but Colette chose me"  
He said "don't give me that mack crap please dad"  
His phone goes off and then things get a little more interesting  
He steps a little closer I point my gun and say "I'm not the one you after"  
He says "something I bet you didn't know my man… Did she tell you that I was a pastor?"  
I said "well good that's better right? Why can't we handle this Martel-like?"  
And I started to put the gun down until I saw his face still had a frown  
She started crying "saying "Lloyd I'm sorry"  
Then he said "baby not as sorry as you're gonna be"  
I started inching out  
He says "no I want you to see this"  
He said "I gotta get out this house, and not 'til I reveal this secret"  
I'm like "what is going on inside his head?"  
Then he takes his phone and calls someone up himself  
"Hello" (hello?)  
"Baby?" (aha)  
"Turn the car around" (what's going on over there?)  
"Listen, I just need for you to get right back here now"  
He looks at me and says "well since we're all coming out the closet  
I'm not about to be the only one that's broken-hearted"  
She said "what do you mean?"  
He said "just wait and see"  
I said "son you better talk to me"  
And then his phone rings  
He picks up and somebody says "sweetheart I'm downstairs"  
And he's like "I'll buzz you up  
I'm on the 5th floor hurry take the stairs"  
And I'm like "who is this mystery lady that you're talking to?"  
And he says "in time you both will know the shocking truth  
Baby this is something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a long, long time"  
And I said "Son I'm gonna slash you both if you don't say what's on your mind"  
He said "wait I hear somebody coming up the stairs"  
And I'm looking at the door  
He says "I think you better sit down in the chair"  
I said "I'm gonna count to 4"  
"1…"  
he says "da-kratos wait!"  
"2…"  
he says "please don't slash"  
"3…"  
"he says "don't slice me"  
"4…"  
She screams  
Then a knock on the door  
The swords's in my hand  
He opens the door  
I'll be goddammned it's Yuan!  
(yuan… yuan… yuan…)


	3. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 3

Here we are. The four of us...  
In total shock... Me and her.  
I closed my mouth and swallowed spit,  
And I'm thinking to myself, "This is some deep crap..."  
And I said "So you're gonna tell me he's the one he's been talking to?"  
He says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "It's the truth!"

I said, "All of ya'll is crazy son, let me up out this door,  
Because this is way more than I bargained for"  
She says, "Wait, I'm sure we can all fix this"  
Then I said, "I'm late, plus I ain't gotta damn thing to do with this!"  
But then she said, "Wouldn't you just like to know how it all began?"  
Then I thought to myself, and said, 'Quick, you got three minutes'  
Then it got real quiet, I said, "Somebody start talking"

She said, "My Martel, Lloyd! I've got just one question,  
how could you do something like this? I'm so hurt!"  
He looked at her and said, "Colette please, you've got your nerves  
With all your club hoppin', lyin' when you said you was shoppin'.  
And now here you are in our home, and you're callin' me wrong."

"Okay you busted me! And that much I agree, you caught me cheatinggg!  
But this is a little extreme!"

He said, "You are my wife sleeping behind my back.  
And now I come home and you got him in the closet, how extreme is that!"  
And she said, "But she's a he!"  
And he said, "Please, you can't judge me"  
She said, "But this is crazy!"  
And I said, "Stop arguing!  
I did not stay here to hear you chew each other out,  
So get to the point, or I say I'm out!"

"Excuse me, please, but I think I can explain what's going on in here.  
I'm sorry Lloyd about a year,  
At midnight creeping around there not staying around to standing living in hell, sleepin in and out of hotels..."  
I said, "Yuan, spare the details!"  
Then Lloyd said, "Yuan, please! Don't say nothing else!"  
Then she screams, "Lloyd you bon of a sitch,"  
He says, "Colette, go to Derris-Kharlan!"  
I said, "I thought you said your name was now Marteli, that what you said at the party.  
Man this is gettin scary imma slice somebody!"  
Then Lloyd start yelling and screaming saying, "Colette, this is all your fault!"  
She throws a pillow at him and says, "You were creeping too, the only difference is you didn't get caught!"  
Yuan screamed out, "We're in love!"  
Colette says, "Love my ass!"  
Lloyd said thei're getting married then I slice the ceiling in the air!

I said, "Not annother one of you sons of bitches say a word!  
Cuz all this shit I'm goin thru is unheard!"  
I grabbed my cellular  
I said, "This is so wrong,"  
I call up my home,  
And a man picks up the phone phone phone phone...


	4. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 4

Now I'm dashin home  
Flying on my wings  
Swervin lane to lane  
Wit fire in my eyes  
I got a million thoughts  
Runnin through my mind  
I'm thinkin about what imma do and who I'm gonna do it to when I get home  
How could I have been so blind  
And then I look in my rear view  
I cannot believe this  
(Whoo whoo whoo)  
Damn, here comes Zelos man  
He flew right up on me and flashed his crystal  
Then I stopped over without thinkin twice  
He put out his wings again and walked over to me  
And said license and registration please  
I looked up at him and said  
Zelos, is there somethin wrong  
He said no, except you were were doin 85 in a 60 mile zone  
Then I said Zelos  
Let me explain please  
Ya see the truth of the matter is  
Is that I have Anna may be cheating on me.  
He said no excuses  
And no exception  
I said this is some bull...as he gave me the ticket  
Said have a nice day and walked away  
I said yeah right and drove away  
Then I turned my radio on  
And did 70 all the way home  
I pulled up in the driveway  
Hopped out and slammed the car door  
Then go in through the back  
Bust up in the house and she screamin  
Whats all that for  
Then I'm like woman I called this house  
And a man picked up my phone  
Then she said calm down  
Did you forget  
My brother Andrew came home  
Oh...  
And thats all I could say was oh  
Wit a stupid look on my face  
Said I forgot he came home today  
And she said thats okay  
Because honey I understand  
She said you dont have to explain  
Then I took her by the hand  
I kissed her and then we went to the room  
Then I turned some music on  
Apologized one more time  
Then went down and start gettin it on  
And she started bitin her lip  
Grabbing me and makin noise  
Now we makin love and she's my ear whisperin  
It's all yours  
I said I love you  
And she said I love ya, too  
Then a tear fell up out my eye  
Then I called her my sunshine  
And then she looked at me  
And said baby go deeper please  
And thats when I start goin crazy  
Like I was tryin to give her a baby  
The room feel like its spinnin  
We keep turnin and turnin  
As if we were in a whirlwind  
The way our toes are curlin  
The next thing ya know, she starts goin real wild  
And starts screamin my name  
Then I said baby, we must slow down  
Before I bust a vessel in my brain  
And she said please no dont stop  
And I said I caught a cramp  
And she said please keep on goin  
I said my leg is about to crack  
Then she cries out  
Oh my goodness, I'm about to climax  
And I said cool  
Climax  
Just let go of my leg  
She says you're the perfect lover  
I said I cant go no futher  
Then I flip back the cover  
Oh my Martel, Zelos' headband...


	5. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 5

And now I'm like  
Well, Well, Well  
What the hell is this?  
His headband in my bed  
You better start talkin Anna  
Before I take a match and burn this mother clucker down  
I said "You better start talkin and start talkin right god damn now"  
Then she said "Kratty I'm so speechless"  
Then I said "My Anni you gon be breathless"  
"If you don't start talkin quick!"  
"Anna I'm gon have a fit!"  
"You don't know what you dealin with"  
"Anna you better cut the bull shit!"  
Now it's obvious somebody has been all up in my home, in my bed  
And plus I smell colon  
Now I'm sniffin and lookin around, I'm suspicious like someone's here  
Then I look in her eyes and in her eyes was so much fear  
Pull out my gun and said is he still here  
She shook her head and said "No"  
I'm checkin behind every door  
She cried out "He left right after you called  
I said "What the hell was you thinkin; you thought that I wouldn't find this out"  
Then I said "You must be crazy, you on crack to have someone off up in my mother cluckin house"  
She hopped up and said "That's enough"  
She said "I can't take no more"  
And the she said "You made your point, but now its time to even the score"  
She said "I know all about last night"  
"And where you went when you left the club"  
She said "That's right Kratty I was there with this guy in the back of the club"  
I said "I thought you was with your Raine"  
She said "I thought you was with your Mithos"  
She said "You was at that bitches house and don't you even try to act surprised"  
I said "babe..."  
She said "Shut up...don't you say a word"  
"There aint nothing you can say that I aint already heard"  
Then I said "Anna don't you try to turn it all around"  
"Cuz the fact still remains that someone else was in my house"  
Then she said "Your right about that, something did go down,  
but I don't have to turn it around, cuz what goes around comes back around"  
I'm movin a little closer to her  
She's trippin over the furniture  
She said "Wait first just let me explain"  
I said "No need to just give me his name"  
And the she says "Ahh...Ahh"  
I say "Ahh what?"  
She says "Please sit down in the chair"  
And I say "No I'm standing up"  
And then she cries out "I'm so scared to tell you, because of what you might do"  
And I scream "Look Anna you better give me this mans name and I'm not playin with you!"  
She says "OK"  
Wipes her nose and asks me about a girl name Presea  
I thought to myself, said "Oh Presea"  
Then said "I'll know her when I seen her"  
Then I said "Anyway Anna what the hell does that got to do with this man?"  
She said "He know my girl Raine"  
I said "What the hell, Raine?"  
Then she said "Raine is a friend of mine who know your friend named Yuan"  
"Yuan cool with our son named Lloyd"  
And I'm sitting there like what the cluck  
Then she says "Lloyd's wife Colette, I babysitted her when she was little"  
"She introduce me to"  
"Zelos before he stopped you"


	6. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 6

Believe it or not I just started laughin'  
Shakin' my head and just kept on laughin'  
Thinkin' about all the things I had been through that day  
Then she cries "what? Why do you have that smile upon your face?"  
Then I laughed out, said "thinkin' about all of the things that I've been through"  
She whipes her nose then she sniggles and laughs out "I've been through it too"  
Then I start laughin' again and she start laughin' more  
Next thing you know we both are crackin' up on the floor  
Then she laughs out "I can't believe this idiot Zelos really answered my phone!"  
Now meanwhile 'Andrew just got out of prison and he's on his way home  
Then she yells "baby I'm sorry for all the lies and all the bullshit"  
Then I said "Anna just wait 'til I tell you all the drama that I've been dealin' with  
She laughs "I wanna hear it all"  
Then I laughed and said "baby first of all  
I got a hang over, been trapped in the closet  
Slept with Colette, threatened to kill our son again"  
She says "what?"  
"Baby this is no lie our son had a lover, turns out to be a gay guy"  
She says "damn, you've been through a lot of shit"  
"Plus I got a ticket!"  
Meanwhile Zelos, he turns around  
Just out of concern, comes back to the house  
Then he pulls up in the walkway  
Then he goes around the back way  
He heard the dogs barkin' like something's wrong  
He gets to the back door and discovers it's been broken in  
He looks around, pulls his sword out, then proceeds in  
Meanwhile we're laughin' and laughin' and laughin'  
But from his perspective he thinks somebody's cryin'  
He gets closer to the bedroom and he would swear that somebody was coughin' and sighin'  
Meanwhile we're in the bedroom laughin' as I tryin' to continue to explain  
She yells out "Kratos you're killin' me!"  
I said "I swear that it went that way!"  
Then next thing you know he bust up in the room  
And said "motherclucker, freeze"  
And I looked up back at him and said "wait - you're that damn Zelos"  
Then she screamed "baby, I mean Zelos" she says "everything is cool"  
And then he yells "Anna-darlin I got this, I know you're sick and tired of this fool"  
And then I stood up, start walkin' towards him screamin' "man get out my house!"  
Then he yelled "freeze!" She screamed "please!" I pulled my sword out  
She cried out "Kratos, please don't"  
Visions of him making love to her  
He said "man, put the sword on the floor"  
I can't stop thinking about him and her  
I slowly put the sword down  
And then I put my hands up  
He winked at me and smiled  
And that is when I went nuts  
Hopped all over him, grabbed the sword, she's screamin' "settle down"  
Goin' all around the room, both hands on the sword  
Then all of a sudden "slash"...


	7. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 7

there's total silence, blood everywhere  
and confusion on their faces as they continue to stare  
then anna starts shakin' and cryin' screamin' "what did you do?"  
and then the policeman looks at me and screams "see, now i warned you."  
then he starts pacing the floor screamin' "Martel, what have we done here!"  
and she rushed to to door, blood on her hands screamin' "there goes your whole career."  
meanwhile, i'm freakin' out sayin' "we gotta do somethin' and gotta do somethin' quick."  
then he picks up the gun and says "i have 10 girls at home, i can't have no cause of this."  
she says "zelos, i can't believe you just said what you said.  
cause that's not what you said when your ass was in my bed."  
then i said "gettin' married later, but right now we gotta use our heads. first of all, did anybody check if the man was alive or dead."  
then he looks at her, she looks at me, i look at them and we look at him.  
meanwhile, anna's about to have a nervous breakdown the way she's shakin' and cryin'  
and then she screams "you bastards! you've killed my brother."  
and then i said "anna, wait a minute, i didnt..."  
she says "no, you killed my brother."  
she said "he just got out of prison. he's been through a lot. he was talking about changin' his life and everything and to come home and get shot  
then i said "baby, it wasn't my fault. this man had a gun on me.  
and besides, how was i to know that you was getting down with this crooked ass Zelos."  
and he says "wait a minute..." i say "no, you wait a minute!"  
and then i say "man, this is my wife. we had a life until you butted up in it."  
she cried out "kratos, now hold on. even though he was in our home, let's not forget the fact that you was out there creepin' in another man's home."  
cough cough cough cough  
Andrew starts coughin'. cough cough  
she says "Andrew! oh my god! baby brother, are you okay ?"  
he looks up at her and says "i'm not gonna die, at least not today."  
and then he asks what happened and says "why did i get sliced?  
Kratos what is this playa Zelos doin' here ?"  
and i said "go on, tell him Zelos."  
he says "son, we gotta get you to a hospital and take a look at that wound."  
twan says "no, i'm okay. it's just my shoulder. all i need is a bathroom."  
now five minutes has gone by and they tellin' Andrew everything that happened  
Andrew says "Cluck man, i would've been better off in prison."  
and now somebody's banging at the door and i'm like "oh no! here we go again!"  
thinkin' out loud to myself sayin' "when is this shit gonna end !"  
then Anna looks at me and says "baby, you got that?" and i say "no!"  
she says "why?" and i said "because i'm not openin' up another motherfuckin' door!"  
and the cop says "gwen, i'll get it." then looks at me and says "man of the house, my ass!"  
then i say "i'll get it, but whoever it is, i'm about to put their ass on blast!"  
and then, Zelos grabbed me. i snatched away and got my sword up off the floor  
then Andrew says "man, that's what i'm talkin' about! Kratos, point that shit toward the door! "  
then he snatches Zelos' sword and says "Zelos, rape me later."  
i count to three, andrew opened the door and it's Raine the nosy neighbor...  
ooh, with a spatula in her hand  
like that's gon do something against them swords  
it's Rainey who acts like a nani...whoa  
neighbor...


	8. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 8

Zelos starts flying home  
And gets right on the phone  
Backing up, shaking his head saying  
"Let me get my crazy ass home"  
And one of his wives picks up and says  
"Darlin' where have you been, and goes to the other line  
i've been worried about you" said another  
And he says "Sexy business, honey, I can't wait   
to tell you what I've been going through"  
She says "Are you okay?"switches to another line "Yes"  
"Do you need anything?"goes back to his 1st main wives line "No"   
"Well, I baked you a pie" "Mmm"  
"Your favorite: Cherry"  
Then he said "I'll be there soon.   
Sorry I kept you hanging"  
Then she said, "Honey, don't worry about it  
Just take your time, I still got some cleanin'"  
Now meanwhile Misses Sage back at Anna's house   
Tellin it all  
She said "I knew there was something about that Zelos  
I started to cut lose my dog"  
Anna looks at her and laughs and says  
"Miss Sage you are nuts"  
And i say "all I wanted to know  
was what was you gonna do with that spatula"  
And then we all laughed  
Andrew says "shes a G no doubt"  
Now lets head right back on over  
To Zelos's house  
He pulls up in the garage  
She doesn't expect for him to come that soon  
She rushed to the door  
kisses him on the cheek and says "I was in the restroom"  
Then he said "Whatcha say that for?"  
And then she says "I don't know"  
Then he step back, look at her and says   
"Whatcha all jittery for?"  
Then she says "Sweetheart, maybe it's that time of the month"  
Then he says "Maybe? Maybe that time of the month?"  
And then shes says "You know what I mean"  
He says "I know what came out yo mouth"  
He said that "you said maybe   
Then she says baby," he walks in the house  
She tries to lead him upstairs  
But he goes straight to the kitchen  
She says "Hun, I bought you some pears"  
And then he said "I'ma heat this chicken"  
Then she turns around thinking to herself  
With this weird look on her face  
Then he screams "Woman, what wrong witchu,  
why are you walking back and forth, pacing?"  
Before she answers she's thinkin' to herself   
"What am I to say?"  
Because the truth of the matter is  
that she just slept with another boy today  
And he started calling her name  
"Katey, I know you her me"  
But she can't turn around  
Because the truth on her face  
He will see it  
Then he screams "Kate"  
"Yes""Look at me"  
Kate turns around and then he says  
"Whatcha got up your sleeve?"  
She's scared out of her mind   
Stuttering and shaking and  
still talking about some pears  
He starts screaming saying  
"Woman Im not going up no stairs"   
Now he's got a funny feeling  
Something just don't seem right   
He's looking at her while she's backing up  
Then he says "With all my might,  
Woman, I swear I'll slice somebody  
if you been doing wrong"  
But little does he know  
somebody is still right there in his home


	9. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 9

He looks around the kitchen, and says 'something is really weird',  
She says 'why do you say that?' He says 'cuz you keep tryin' to get me outta here',   
He says 'ever since I been in this house your face has went from white to red  
and remember when I first walked through the door you acted like you had seen a shawn of the dead'

Then he says 'girl if you hidin' something i'm gonna be so mad', then he hears   
something fallin he says ' what the cluck was that?'  
She says ' it sound like it came from upstairs, sounds like the plumbing',  
He said 'woman that sound did not come from upstairs, i'll be damned if you're not up to something,

The sound that i just heard, it came from this kitchen, and then he looks over by the stove  
while shes easin' over by the dishes. and then he walks over to the refridgerator and pushes it back,  
and then he looks in her face, looks like shes about to have a heart-attack, then he notices the pie on the counter  
One slice is missing, now the stories gettin' scary, cos he comes to realise that Kate is allergic to cherry. 

Then he slowly looks up at her and now her face is red as hell, he's breathing real hard,  
movin' closer, she says 'hon you don't look so well'  
And then he says move  
She says no  
He says move  
She says no  
BITCH MOVE! she moves, and then, he looks at the cabinet,  
he walks to the cabinet, he's close to the cabinet, now he's opening the cabinet.  
Now pause the movie cuz... what i'm about to say to ya'll is so damn twisted,  
Not only is there a midget in his cabinet, but the man... is Genis!


	10. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 10

Now the midget jumps outta the cabinet and stomps the policemen on his toe  
The policemen hoppin around on 1 leg screamin "son of bitch" while he runs under the table  
He yells ''freeze'' dives over the table and lands on Genis...while the midget is kickin  
real fast screamin out Kate,Kate ,  
She yells darlin don't hurt em'  
He says Kate get yo' ass back...then he continue to ruff up Genis as if ants were under attack...  
Then Kate runs up to her room, goes in her purse and pulls a number out...  
Zelos puts him on the table and yells "Man, what the hell you doin' in my house!"  
He whips cherry pie crust off his mouth and says man, i was paid not to tell you  
Then Zelos pulls his sword out and yells trespassin man I got the right to sliceyou..  
Genis says mr. the man that payed me to this would kill me if i tell  
He points the gun in his face, the midget say ''god i think i just shited on myself''  
Now at Kratos's house Andrew gotta patch on his shoulder playin cards gettin along  
There laughing and talking when Kratos says Anna, baby, get the phone  
Then she walks away from the table picks it up and say "hello" there's a lady on the other line panic-n-  
cryin and talkin all offf the wall,  
Anna says wait slow down, who am i talkin tooo  
My names bridget and i found your number in my husband's pocket, I had to call you  
2mins later Anna shakin her head sayin girl i understand, Kratos says who is it baby?  
She hangs up and gives him the address,  
Now meanwhile back Zelos house Genis is cryin his ass off for Raine and Lloyd while he lyin threw his teeth bout  
to get lil ass told off,  
Then Kate bust in the kitchen with a two chakrams sayin Zelos i can'tlet you do this Then he looks at her and says what? you shoot me for this cluckin midget she says I love him The midget say No! Kate.  
Then Zelos points his gonna and says "we all gonna die up in this kitchen.  
Now Kate and Zelos stairin each other down slowly backin apart..then Genis takes his inhaler out  
and says this is not good for my heart,  
Then Zelos says bridget don't make me do this baby put the chakrams down...thats when Kratos and Andrew  
busted up in the house... and says you put the sword down..whoo while Andrew & Kratos are sniffen around...  
tryina firgure out whats that smell...as they turn and look at each other liiiiiike whaaat the...heeellll...?


	11. Trapped in the Symphonia Part 11

Now Genis begain to wake up cause he fainted from all the maddest...he see 3 swords pointed around the room he stand and says I have nothing to do  
with this...,then I said hold up you look familler..do I know you from somewhere,then he says man i get around..you might know my face from here or there  
''Then Zelos says take a good look cause you might not ever see his face again...''  
Andrew says man what the hell is that smell? s-nnn...somebody then broke wind!and then Kate start cryin while she lookin around,I said im sure we can  
work this out but first lets put the swords down...then Kate crys  
"Zelos first" then he said no you go,then I say just do it the sametime and they both look at me and said no!  
And then Andrew says Kratty let me slice'em all, ''and I said we can't do that'' and beside man you just got out of prison and i'll be damn if you going   
back...then Kate says "I'll would drop the sword if he promise not to hurt ''big man'',then Zelos says thats what you call-em- (ahh)thats his name big  
man! then Andrew says man is that ya' name?he yells yea!we laught hot mess, then I say man why they call you that?and said ''because im bless''...  
Then I start shakin my head put the sword down sayin this is to much for me!said I cant take no' more then heard it all this shit bout to drive me   
crazy...and then I say man I shouldn't never took my ass to the Symphonia club...  
Then big man says Symphonia..I been there that probally where you know me from,then Zelos says hey hey Lloyd and Yuan lets get back to the matter of  
hand,then Kratos says cool but first there just 1thing I gotta understand...Zelos says ''whaaat'',  
Then Kratos says how do you know Lloyd and Yuan?and Zelos says spss..what you talkin bout man?  
You said Lloyd and Yuan..then Kate says "hun my stomach" then Andrew says who the hell is Yuan?...pointed my sword and said talk to me  
Zelos..I said Yuan, Lloyd? then Kate says "ima bout throw-up-"   
Zelos says one of my wives is sick..Andrew says ''man don't believe that shit''... I said how did ya' wife get sick?...  
He says she 3months pernacy!then we all said ooo shit,  
Then Kate says "honey thurrs something I have to tell ya",then Zelos says no baby you don't have to say a word right now...then says "but   
Zelos"..then he says rest Kate while I get these fools up out my house...pointed the sword at us and yells leave...said my wife is sick..then Andrew look  
at him and said muthaclucka you crazy..watch where you point that shit!...then Kaet says "Zelos nooo"...Kratos gets a phone call...its Anna  
askin him is everything ok...and he says hell no! he hangs up.. then big man says look man im just a stripper... I say stripper?Andrew says a midget... he  
says I strip at this club called Eternia and that is where I meet Kate...,Kate says Zelos he says not now..she says "hun please let me explain"...then  
Andrew whisper in my ear and says Kratos let me do this bitch-playa-ass Zelos...then Genis over hear us and takes his inhaler again..then I said im not killin no   
playa...Zelos movin closer to them with the sword..then Kate yellin stop,stop,stop and then she says "I admitted, I did it , I paid em'"...then Zelos cuts  
her off and says baby you don't have to say nothing...,then she says no "Zelos I think you need to hear this"..."see I been coverin for you a long time..  
never said what was on my mind...I even follow you a few times...and when I say you with her you act like I was blind"..Zelos says wait a minute Katet  
just what are you tryin tell me?..."not only im I sleepin with Genis but hes my baby's daddy,...whoooo the midget faints again...while Andrew in Mratls  
is trippin...Genis is a baby's...daddy...whoo


End file.
